custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ElishuaJansen/The Ultimate Power
Prologue It was full moon when the creature finally came out, for it needed light to see, but not the sun’s light, it needed something more. The radiating light of the moon, or so it thought it was the moon. Glowing bright red, the moon-like thing in the sky started to move, slowly and silently, the creature watched it, letting the power radiating from the mysterious “moon” slowly seep into It. It had only one intension, for that is what it was made for, to destroy all Toa! And it didn't want to wait. Chapter 1 Walking through the village of Le-Metru, Lewa Nuva, Toa of Air, surveyed the re building of damaged chutes and buildings, the previous day, a pack of Lava Kane-Ra Bulls had rampaged through the city blindly, ramming through buildings and chutes, causing terror throughout the village. A few matoran were hurt, but none fatal. Among the wounded was Ladro, a brave, but foolish, matoran who almost got himself killed trying to stop the pack from damaging any further. He was unlucky, for one of the Lava Bulls horns had pierced completely through the armor in his leg. He would survive, but his leg would be permanently damaged. Good thing he was an archer, and did not need his legs as much as his arms. While Lewa surveyed the scene, a Le-matoran investigator walked up to him and asked without looking up, “Ah, Toa Lewa, did you know that Lava Kane-Ra Bulls are the rarest creatures in the universe, and are not known to live on this planet? Also, they are the steeds of the Makuta, so this was no accident. Not much else is known about them though.” Slowly looking to the matoran he said, “I suspected as much, I have heard of several attacks from the Bulls on different planets from my fellow Toa. I thought the Makuta would bring them here soon, that’s why I came, but I was too late.” “Aaaah, but that’s the thing,” said the investigator, “the Makuta knew you were coming, that’s why they sent them as quickly as they could. They didn’t want you to come.” After pausing to think for a moment, the investigator exclaimed, “That’s it!” Jumping in surprise, Lewa quickly asked what it was. “Of course, why didn’t I think of it before! Ok, so the Makuta know that we know the Lava Bulls are theirs, so they sent them to get your attention, but for what?” All of a sudden, a great shadow was cast over the city, and all the island. Looking up, Lewa gasped in amazement at the giant shape in the sky. Chapter 2 It was a bright, sunny day on Spherus Magna, birds were chirping, Ussal crabs eating, and Mata Nui Bulls grazing in the fields. All of this was soon interrupted as two Toa raced through fields, forests, and mountains, trying to get to a village over the field first. “Hey! Sharian, I thought we agreed not to use our powers to speed us up! Cheater.” Gathering all his energy, Chayne Arabia Va ran in a large burst of speed. Bad thing about being a Toa of Time is that if you use up ‘’a lot’’ of energy at once, it takes a while to come back. But it was worth it, for he beat Sharian to the village. “Ha! Beat you, Sharian! Even when you cheat, I win.” “Aaaah, but I didn’t use up any energy,” said Sharian, grinning. As fast as lightning, Sharian tackled Chayne. “Aaah! I give up!” “Ha, now ‘’I’’ win.” “Yeah, well, I was distracted.” “By what?” “Ummmm…. That large rock.” “So, why would you be distracted by that?” “It moved.” “No it didn’t!” “Yeah, well I just saw it move now! Seriously!” “No you didn’t!” “Yes I did, look!” “Alright, but don’t tackle me while I’m not looking.” Looking over his shoulder at the boulder, Sharian saw it move slightly and he gasped as it started to rise. From underneath the boulder, a matoran came out, shaking uncontrollably, whispering, “They’re here. They’re here. They’re here.” At once the matoran fell down and started shaking violently. A second later, he lied still, forever. “What just happened?!” asked Sharian. Studying the matoran for a moment, Chayne said, “He’s died from pure fear, I think.” Suddenly, the body started to melt into the ground, and it vanished! Chapter 3 Looking into the sky, Lewa saw a floating planet, just sitting there. It was so large it looked like it went on forever. As the matoran looked up, they saw dark shapes falling from the sky, both large and small. The first to hit the ground made a huge dust cloud. As they looked in the crater made by the objects, they saw it rise, and out of the cloud, came a Makuta, Chirox. “Hello, Toa. I see there are no friends here to help you now! Haha, haha! Hahahah!!” “Chirox, nice to see you again. I see you survived the storm.” “Oh yes, very much survived! And in this meeting, the only one dying, will be you!” Suddenly, Chirox swung his head back and made an odd, spine-chilling noise. In a few seconds, more Makuta either came out of the settling cloud of dust, or fell down to the ground. “It’s time to die, Toa!” said Chirox as he pounced upon Lewa. Lewa thought knocking him off his back would be easy, since Chirox was blind. But he should have known better. “You can struggle all you want, Toa, I know where you are, I can ‘’see’’!” “How?!” Lewa gasped. “We Makuta aren’t stupid, you know. We know when to hire a scientist or doctor. And we hired a scientist, but the good thing is, he’s a mercenary, too. Hahaha hahahahahah!!!” Instantly, Lewa spied a heavily armored being with giant claws coming towards him. “Ferahgo, kill him without mercy! Give me his head on a spear!” As Lewa saw the shape pounce, he quickly leapt to the side to avoid the monstrous claws. Only then did he notice they were iron. Seeing the claws reminded Lewa of something, he was distracted enough not to notice the giant claws sweeping at him. As they hit, he was reminded of his opponent. When he looked at his opponent’s face, he saw the face of a Rahkshi staring straight at him. And it could talk! “Hello, Toa,” said the mercenary, Ferahgo, “I hear your quite the trouble. That’s why I’ve been hired to exterminate you, forever.” Easily dodging Ferahgo’s claws he stated, “You’re not very fast. Maybe you need a liitle wind.” But as he struck him with his elemental powers, he noticed it wasn’t effecting him in a bad way, but it, instead, was making him stronger. Ferahgo walked towards Lewa and then bashed him over the head with his claws, knocking him out. “Your no match for me, Toa. I am all powerful! I. am. Ferahgo!!!” Chapter 4 As Chayne and Sharian sat, wondering about the mysterious event, they talked mainly about what the matoran meant by “they’re here”. They thought that he could have meant Makuta, then Sharian said, “No Makuta couldn't possibly have done that, besides, they would have already destroyed the village.” “But they didn't.” The two Toa whipped around as they heard the voice speak. Just standing there was a Turaga of Fire. “And do you know why, they wanted you to think it wasn’t them. They wanted you to think it was The Identities.” “The Identities?” the two Toa asked in unison. “Yes, The Identities. A mysterious force of neither good nor evil. They are basically mercenaries. A dangerous folk, you never want to meet any. And they live only on this island.” “We haven’t seen any,” said Sharian. “Neither have I,” said Chayne. “But that’s it!” exclaimed the Tuaraga, “they don’t want you to see them. They have a special mask, the Kanohi Telluri, Great mask of Shiftshaping. They can be anything! They could be a rock, a matoran,..” Sharian quickly cut him off and said “What was that you said?” “They could be a matoran?” “No, before that.” “A rock?” “Yes! That’s it! We saw a giant boulder moving from which a matoran came out of! Of course!” “We’ve got to destroy that rock, wherever it is.” “Oh, I don’t think that will be necessary,” said the Turaga. He turned to the Toa and then all of his armor burst off and a creature from inside came out, and started to grow, until it was as tall as the Toa! Chapter 5 Walking up to Lewa’s limp body, Ferahgo took off his claws and let them fall, but oddly, as soon as they hit the ground they erupted into flames and disappeared. And then he did something that amazed everyone, even the Makuta: He checked if he was still alive, and when he confirmed it, he slung Lewa over his shoulder and walked away. Chirox quickly barred his way saying, “What are you doing? Kill him! I SAID KILL HIM!!” But all Ferahgo did was stare. As Chirox raised his sword ready to strike, Ferahgo pressed a button on his belt, and Chirox started to be electrocuted. “I’ll do whatever I like, Makuta,” spat Ferahgo. At that very moment, Ferahgo disappeared into thin air! I know this chapter was really short, but I couldn’t really fit anything else in. Plus, I like my chapters to be cliffhangers to keep you excited for the next chapter. :) Chapter 6 As the creature’s growing came to a stop, the Toa got a good look at it, they noticed it was a heavily armored Identity. They had never seen anything like it, even in the Toa archives, and all species were recorded. But they then remembered reading that none had ever come back from a mission where there were Identities. “So, you can finally see an Identity, as you wished. Now that you have seen one, it is time for you to never see again!” said The Identity as it got ready to pounce on the Toa. Pulling out his sword, Sharian got readty to charge The Identity, but Chayne stopped him. “Wait, Sharian!” Looking very puzzled, as well as the Identity, Sharian asked, “Why? You know that Identities have killed many Toa, they deserve to be extinct! So you want to spare one?!” “No, that’s not it.” Looking then to the Identity, Chayne said, “How did you know we wanted to see one of your kind?” “If you want to know that, that can be your final wish. Hmmph! Why do people even get final wishes? Ok, to answer your question, we can read minds,” said the Identity. “Now it is time for you to shut up, so I can get on with my life.” And once again, he got ready to pounce. But, once again, Chayne stopped him, “But why, why do you have to kill us?” “Will you just shut up! But we don’t kill, oh, we do much more!” At once he made a shrill whistle, and many Toa appeared over the hill, their arms hanging there, making them look like zombies. And they were all chanting the same words: “Corrupt the Toa, corrupt the Toa, corrupt the Toa!!!” And with a wave of the Identities hand, started to advance on the Toa. Please Comment! Do you like? Yes No Kinda M.T. "When you see the Darkness within, look to the light for guidance, and you shall be free!" 17:26, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts